Beauty is Found Within
by CriticOnTheLoose
Summary: Plot: The enchantress' point of view of when the prince turned into a beast.  Mosaics:  Creative writing class work.  Please review!


**This story is for my Creative Writing class for Mosaics. Please review!**

**Plot: The enchantress' point of view of when the prince turned into a beast.**

**

* * *

**

**_Beauty is Found Within_**

By Heather Melvin

"May I present your prince! Prince Ethan!" The announcer said before the six-foot-four brunette prince waltzed out above the screaming crowd. The crowd had many girls pushing and shoving to get a closer look at the prince.

Of course, he was handsome; from his shaggy chocolate brown hair to his sparkling ocean eyes to his perfect muscled body.

But there was a part of him that was not so handsome. He may be beautiful on the outside, yet the inside holds unkindness, selfishness, and ignorance. I have a plan for this foolish boy, a life from which he shall learn the difficulties of a repulsive person.

I pushed through the crowd, receiving primitive insults from the other girls. I placed a wry smile on my wrinkled face. If only they knew who I really was. Now, I was an elder woman who was plagued by a hideous hunchback and dented in crinkles, gray drooping eyes and a wart on my disfigured nose. They don't know the true beauty I hold.

I waited in an alley until the crowded vanished and night arose. The castle was true to its word about being the most remarkable thing that has been built. The tall stained glass windows bore a luminous glow that was bright enough to know that many unnecessary candles were being used. When the full moon was in my view, I left my hiding space to pursue my plan.

When I was in front of the monstrous doors, I banged as hard as I could to wake the slumbering prince. A skinny French-looking man in puffy clothing opened the door with a candlestick holder. "May I help you, madam?"

"Yes, I need to speak to the Prince, please. It's urgent," I answered.

"Yes, well." He cringed at my appearance. "Collin. Please bring the master down."

A man who was plump and had a small mustache wiped his sand-filled eyes and pulled out a large pocket watch. "Landon! The time! You know how the master does not like to be woken at such an hour." Collin gave him a stern look and Landon exhaled and went up the grand staircase to the west wing of the castle.

The prince descended down the staircase in his royal robes and came to the door. He saw me through his tired eyes and jolted back.

"Prince Ethan, I come to only ask for a place to stay from the deranged winter cold. However, the only thing I have to offer is a single rosebud, which in turn will bloom to be a most stunning rose."

The prince was staring at my appearance more than what I was saying and replied, "I will not care for a woman of your status and gruesomeness. You are dismissed. Please leave." The prince pivoted around and started to walk away when I spoke.

"Do not be deceived by my appearance, but I believe true beauty is not found on the outside, but found within."

He turned and growled at my retort and then snapped back, "Madam, when you have been dismissed, you very well should know that you should leave. I am tired and I need my sleep. You have gotten on my final nerve and I will, by my own hands, eject you from this kingdom if you do not remove yourself. Be gone." He slammed the door and I frowned at his true being.

I took out my wand and transformed myself into _my_ true form: a breath-taking enchantress. I once again tapped the door and the prince opened it again.

"Madam, please leave me be. Go away with your disgusting—" He ceased his blubbering and stared at my beauty. "Forgive me mademoiselle, I thought you were someone else."

"I was the someone else. I asked if you would let me have shelter from the winter cold. I offered you a rose. But you rejected me twice which shows that you have no love for your people and in your heart. I cast my spell that you shall be what you are on the inside; a beast." I lifted my wand, but was stopped.

"Please!" The prince fell to his knees and pleaded, "Don't do this to me. I can not be my inner self. Please reconsider."

"I do not forgive you for you still show no love; not even to a single rose. You shall become a beast and your castle and servants shall be changed into the very positions they partake."

"No!"

I waved my wand above his head and his hands sprouted fur and long, sharp claws. Soon, he was all fur, horns, sharp claws and teeth. A repulsive animal. The castle's angel statues molded into gargoyles and the sky above the castle became dark and bursts of lightning shot out of the thickening clouds.

"I shall _now_ take my leave. I will bestow a magic mirror for you to see the outside world and the rosebud I had tried to offer. That flower will bloom until your twenty-first year. If you learn to love on the inside, then this spell will be broken. If you do not, then the spell shall keep you the way you are for all time. Farewell, Prince Ethan." I turned and strode away into the night, smirking as I knew it would take an elongated time for the prince to learn to love himself and someone else. However, he only had three years to figure it out.

* * *

Thank you for reading and please review! It will help me make it better in the future.


End file.
